This invention relates generally to enclosures for containing and supporting logic elements and ancillary equipment for computing systems and, more particularly, to a central electronics complex (CEC) for electronic or computer components that directly receives a plurality of logic elements and other components, e.g., blowers or other ancillary components, wherein the enclosure itself is the primary structural element.
Typically, the construction of a central electronics complex (CEC) containing the logic elements and other components for use in computing systems may be described as a "cage-within-a-cage". An enclosure or mounting container is the primary structural element and that enclosure contains an independently constructed or formed logic cage and other hardware which might include blower assemblies, plenums, or other ancillary equipment.
This type of construction has created, or at least failed to solve, a number of problems. First, the complexity of the cage-within-a-cage type of CEC is extreme because mounting points for the logic elements and other components, as well as the mechanical interface to the rest of the system, must be provided. Strict tolerances must be observed and many separately configured details, mounting considerations and separate welded items or features are required. Tooling expenses for the separate multi-part enclosure that is used to contain the logic cage and other ancillary equipment are high due to size and complexity.
Secondly, the typically constructed CEC is not very flexible. The requirement that different ancillary components be used as computing systems evolve means that the separate multi-part enclosure, as the primary structural element of a CEC, must undergo frequent significant redesign which in turn results in increased part numbers and additional tooling costs. Also, the ability to be used in different computing systems or to be attractively covered to act as a stand alone unit is limited because it is difficult to design multiple mounting configurations for the enclosure. Differing mounts and different required equipment typically require a redesign of the basic enclosure, as well as additional parts.
Known enclosures impose significant space limitations. This is exacerbated by the cage-within-a-cage or double wall construction. Space that could be used for additional logic elements or for ancillary equipment is unavailable.
Using a separate multi-part enclosure for the basic structural element of a CEC results in increased weight causing shock and vibration concerns in addition to increased handling difficulty. Additionally, the separate multi-part enclosure is usually quite complex as a result of required ancillary equipment; this usually precludes assembling the CEC at the point of use.
There have been attempts to address these problems in the prior art. The following patents disclose various enclosures for logic elements and other external hardware: 4,232,356; 4,447,856; 3,184,645; 3,452,148; 3,191,097 and 4,287,764.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,531 discloses a computer housing which has walls that form a cage for receiving cards and a fan module. The housing includes jig means for precise assembly of the walls and the walls are adapted to receive modules. The housing includes mechanical interconnection and the sidewalls are reversible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,509 discloses an air cooling assembly in an electronic system enclosure wherein a cabinet with sides and a backplane is provided. Upper and lower racks, connected by screws through the sides of the cabinet, are provided for supporting a plurality of logic modules. A method of attaching the top and bottom plenum and/or support members is also disclosed.
The above cited prior art, while representing significant advances in CEC construction, leaves several problems unresolved: it is still difficult to mount a cage structure in a standard EIA rack or other enclosure without extra hardware; the capacity to be configured or reconfigured as a stand-alone logic cage having attractive covers is not addressed; ancillary equipment cannot be accommodated without changing the entire basic cage structure itself; valuable space is wasted by the cage-within-a-cage construction; and there is no construction method disclosed wherein the enclosure or cage for the logic elements becomes the primary structural element for the CEC and provides the required rigidity for accepting external devices and mounting the CEC.